Desculpe mas te amo
by Lillith1
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando um simples caso se torna mais sério do que vc gostaria. Songfic sobre meu casal favorito D/G. deixem reviews please.


Disclaimer: Todo mundo sabe mas só pra lembrar. Todos os personagens pertencem à J.K.Rowling, infelizmente nada me pertende, nem mesmo a música. A unica coisa que é minha é a paixão por esse casalsinho Draco & Gina.  
  
Desculpa mas eu te amo  
  
È iniziato tutto per un tuo capriccio,  
  
(Tudo começou por um capricho seu,)  
  
Io non mi fidavo... era solo sesso.  
  
(Eu não ligava... era só sexo.)  
  
Ma il sesso e un'attitudine  
  
(Mas o sexo é uma atitude)  
  
Come l'arte in genere,  
  
(Como a arte em geral,)  
  
E forse l'ho capito e sono qui.  
  
(E talvez por eu ter entendido estou aqui.)  
  
"Mais uma vez eu tinha encontrado com Potter e o Weasley e mais uma vez nós três tínhamos brigado, mas alguns acontecimentos ligados àquela briga, mudou o mundo como eu conhecia. Você estava lá junto deles e, enquanto brigávamos você surpreendeu a eles e a mim."  
  
-Olha se não são as três crianças de Hogwarts brigando de novo? - Gina disse com um sorriso divertido cruzando os braços.  
  
-Você me chamou de quê, Weasley?! - Draco se virou pra ela estupefato.  
  
-Criança. É isso o que vocês são. Rony sua namorada mandou te chamar, faz-me o favor de informar a ela que eu não sou pombo-correio nem detetive pra ficar atrás de você a toda hora. - Continuou Gina não dando atenção a Draco que parecia que ia estrangulá-la, por tê-lo chamado de criança e por tê-lo ignorado.  
  
-Weasley você ficou louca?! Ninguém chama Draco Malfoy de criança e sai impune! - Ele ia pra cima dela quando Harry e Rony o impediram ficando na frente de Gina.  
  
-Por acaso você ia ousar encostar na minha irmãzinha?! Seu desgraçado!  
  
-Eu não bato em mulheres, só ia ensinar uma lição a ela. - Draco sorriu maliciosamente para Gina. Rony entendendo o tipo de "lição", partiu pra cima de Draco e Harry fingiu que tentava segurar Rony.  
  
-Calem a boca vocês!!! Eu ainda não terminei de falar!! - Gina saiu de seu canto e ficou no meio dos três. -Harry, o Hagrid pediu pra você ir falar com ele. Deve ser mais uma daquelas conversinhas de vocês.  
  
Os três ficaram calados olhando pra ela, Draco estava encostado numa parede e de braços cruzados.  
  
-O que vocês dois estão esperando? Andem logo!  
  
Harry e Rony pareciam que tinham acordado de um transe, foram embora apressado e Rony gritou a uma certa distância:  
  
-Gina eu preciso falar contigo depois.  
  
-Tudo bem! - Ela se virou e deu de cara com Draco na mesma posição de antes e ficou olhando pra ele.  
  
-O que foi Weasley? Eu sei que eu sou bonito e que não é sempre que você dá a sorte de ficar tão próximo de mim, mas você poderia disfarçar um pouco não acha. - Disse ele bem debochado.  
  
-Tem razão Malfoy, você é muito bonito sim, mas não estou te olhando por causa disto.  
  
Ela se aproxima mais de Draco.  
  
-Você não disse que ia me dar uma lição? Estou esperando.  
  
A esta altura ela já estava cara a cara com ele. Draco ficou tão surpreso que demorou um pouco para processar a informação, quando finalmente conseguiu, só conseguiu dizer "UAU!"  
  
-Tudo bem, então eu mesma vou me aplicar a lição.  
  
Ela envolveu o pescoço de Draco e colou seus lábios nos dele, rapidamente Draco a encostou na parede e o beijo ficou mais intenso. As respirações ficavam mais aceleradas e os lábios mais sedentos por sentir o outro, as línguas se procuravam. Mas assim como começou terminou, ela se livrou de Draco, sorriu pra ele e ia indo embora, mas ele a segurou.  
  
-Calma aí! Tem certeza que você é a Weasley irmã caçula do Pajem do Potter? Se for eu estou surpreso. - Disse ele rindo.  
  
-Gina, este é o meu nome, e sim sou eu mesma. Se está surpreso com isso imagine como não vai ficar quando estivermos a sós em um lugar mais reservado. - Ela olhou maliciosamente pra ele que sorriu em resposta.  
  
-Eu posso providenciar o lugar reservado. - Draco disse.  
  
Ela riu e Draco a levou corredor a fora.  
  
"Ali começou nossa curta história, foi a primeira de muitas outras noites e encontros. Não éramos namorados, apenas duas pessoas que se atraíam e que se entendiam muito bem na cama. Eu aproveitei cada momento, afinal você ainda era uma garota e garotas nunca separam sexo de sentimentos, sendo assim eu já me preparava para o dia em que você ia me cobrar uma postura e eu ia te largar. Mas vocês mais uma vez me surpreendeu, passou-se um mês e ainda nos encontrávamos ocasionalmente.  
  
Mas outra coisa me chamou atenção, você nunca parecia se importar quando eu insultava seu irmão, o Potter e a sangue ruim, isso me deixou curioso e eu lhe perguntei o porque."  
  
-Gina?  
  
-O que?  
  
-Você não liga quando eu começo a falar mal do seu irmão e dos seus amigos?  
  
Eles estavam em um quarto secreto que ficava em uma das últimas torres do castelo. Estavam deitados e Gina se levantou e sentou de frente a ele.  
  
-Olha Draco, se eu disse que não ligo vou estar mentindo, mas eu não durmo com eles, eles não me dão prazer e você me dá, como nós não temos mais nada além disso, não posso querer que você ame minha família e meus amigos.  
  
-Então está ótimo pra mim, implicar com o Potter e seu irmão é meu passatempo favorito, depois de passar a noite com uma boa companhia, é claro.  
  
-Eu sei.  
  
Eles começaram a se beijar e a aproveitar o resto da noite.  
  
"Já que você não se importava porque eu me importaria, como você disse era apenas sexo, mas no fim acabei descobrindo que eu, muito mais do que simplesmente fazer sexo contigo, passei a gostar do seu jeito, de suas atitudes, e quando entendi isso as coisas mudaram."  
  
Scusa, sai, se provo a insistere,  
  
(Desculpe, sabe, se tento insistir,)  
  
Divento insopportabile, lo so...  
  
(Me torno insuportável, eu sei...)  
  
Ma ti amo... ti amo... ti amo.  
  
(Mas te amo... te amo... te amo...)  
  
Ci risiamo... vabe, è antico, ma ti amo...  
  
(É engraçado... tudo bem, é antiquado, mas amo você...)  
  
-Cheguei!  
  
Gina fechou a porta do quarto, o quarto dos dois, e foi pra junto de Draco abraçando-o por trás, mas ele não moveu um músculo.  
  
-O que foi Draco?  
  
E foi com a voz mais letal, que ele respondeu:  
  
-Porque você não veio ontem como combinamos?  
  
-Não me venha com essa, eu te avisei que ontem eu não ia poder vir, eu estava ocupada.  
  
-Ocupada com o Creevey! Revelando fotos do São Potter, dá um tempo, né?!  
  
Ele já não parecia mais aquela pedra de gelo de antes, se levantou e agora caminhava pelo quarto.  
  
-Eu prometi a ele que ajudaria, eu cumpro meus compromissos tá bom?!  
  
Ela também começava a dar indícios de que o fogo Weasley estava prestes a explodir.  
  
-Mas não cumpriu comigo!  
  
-Draco você está ficando insuportável sabia. Eu não sou sua propriedade e não vivo exclusivamente pra você, eu tenho minha vida, meus amigos, meus interesses. Em um mês que nos encontramos eu tenho ficado contigo praticamente todas as noites, quando eu não venho uma noite você dá esse chilique!! Quer saber eu estou indo embora!  
  
Ela saiu batendo a porta e pisando duro, Draco se jogou na cama e passou a mão nos cabelos.  
  
-Droga! - Ele deu um soco na cama.  
  
"Eu passei a te perseguir pelos corredores a brigar com qualquer garoto que ousasse se aproximar de você. Te escrevia cartas, mandava presentes, tudo o que eu sempre achei ridículo e antiquado, e que jurei nunca fazer. Um dia resolvi te abordar num corredor deserto, por ironia o mesmo em que nos encontramos pela primeira vez."  
  
-De novo Draco, você não se cansa?!  
  
-Não!  
  
-Mas que saco, me deixa em paz! - Ela jogou os livros no chão bruscamente e sentou no chão encostada a parede.  
  
Draco se abaixou, recolheu os livros, colocou ao lado dela e ficou agachado de frente a ela que evitava o olhar dele olhando para o lado.  
  
-Desculpe se tento insistir, eu fui um idiota eu sei, mas nós nos entendemos tão bem, não só na cama é claro. Me dá mais uma chance.  
  
Ela riu ao ouvir essa última frase e, pela primeira vez olhou nos olhos dele e ele engoliu em seco.  
  
-Me dá só um motivo pra eu te dar mais uma chance.  
  
-Bem eu... Eu...  
  
Mas as palavras não saíram. Gina pegou seus livros, se levantou rapidamente e foi-se embora.  
  
"Eu sabia o que eu queria dizer, já sabia o que eu sentia, estava disposto a assumir, mas meus sentimentos estavam tão enferrujado que as palavras não encontravam forças para sair."  
  
E scusa se non parlo piano,  
  
(E desculpe se não falo baixo,)  
  
Ma se non urlo muoio.  
  
(Mas se não grito, morro.)  
  
Non so se sai che ti amo.  
  
(Não sei se sabe que amo você.)  
  
"Uma semana depois foi a festa do dia das bruxas. Eu, como sempre, fui sozinho, nunca gostei de ir a festas acompanhado pois me tirava a oportunidade de ficar com outras pessoas, mas desta vez era porque você era a única pessoa que eu queria ao meu lado.  
  
Você estava linda, eu observava cada gesto seu das sombras, eu não podia ficar contigo mas fiquei feliz em ver que você estava só, era o que eu achava até eu ver o Potter se dirigir a você e depois te levar para dançar. Nunca pensei que eu pudesse odiar o Potter mais do que eu já odiava, mas aconteceu quando eu vi vocês dois juntos, eu fui pra perto de vocês e comecei a provocar ele, foi inevitável.  
  
Nós dois começamos a brigar no meio do baile e as pessoas em volta vibravam. Seu irmão e alguns professores nos separaram, ele levou o Potter até a mesa e você, como sempre, me surpreendeu quando me levou para longe do salão."  
  
-Você ficou maluco!! Porque é que você tem que arrumar briga até nos dias de festa?! Aja normalmente pelo menos uma vez e divirta-se como todo mundo!  
  
Disse ela profundamente irritada.  
  
-Você pelo visto estava se divertindo bastante com o Potter, não é? Foi por isso que você não quis mais se encontrar comigo!  
  
-Fala baixo, nós ainda estamos perto do salão e alguém pode ouvir você!  
  
-O que foi, está com medo que seu novo /b saiba que um dia você se envolveu comigo!  
  
Gina deu um tapa estalado no rosto de Draco.  
  
-Seu idiota!  
  
Ela ia saindo mas Draco bloqueou o caminho.  
  
-Espera Gina, desculpe eu não devia ter falado isso, você sabe como eu sou quando fico nervoso.  
  
-É você fica idiota! - Ela faz menção de sair mas dá meia volta e fica de frente pra Draco.  
  
-Porque você tem que ser assim, hein? Nós estávamos tão bem, sem cobranças, sem brigas. Poxa agente faz um sexo tão legal.  
  
Ele sorri ao ouvir as palavras dela e completa.  
  
-Muito legal.  
  
-É muuito legal. - Ela parecia mais calma. Alguém chama por ela no salão. - Eu tenho que ir.  
  
-Nós não terminamos de conversar ainda.  
  
Ela olha pra ele como quem considera.  
  
-Tudo bem agente termina mais tarde. Agora eu tenho que ir.  
  
"Ela se foi e eu me dirigi ao nosso quarto, a festa tinha terminado pra mim e eu esperava que outra festa começasse mais tarde, depois de algumas horas você apareceu e terminamos nossa conversa de uma forma bem prazerosa."  
  
E scusami se rido, dall'imbarazzo cedo,  
  
(E desculpe se rio, e me entrego ao embaraço,)  
  
Ti guardo fisso e tremo  
  
(Olho pra você fixamente e tremo)  
  
All'idea di averti accanto,  
  
(À idéia de lhe ter do meu lado,)  
  
E sentirmi tuo soltanto,  
  
(E me sentir somente seu,)  
  
E sono qui che parlo emozionato  
  
(E estou aqui e falo emocionado,)  
  
E sono un imbranato!  
  
(E sou um louco!)  
  
E sono un imbranato.  
  
(E sou um louco.)  
  
"Você dormia tranqüilamente e eu ficava a te observar, era tão maravilhoso! Eu acariciava seu rosto e brincava com seus cabelos enquanto vigiava sua respiração serena. Eu me sentia tão afortunado e um nó se formava em minha garganta ao pensar nisso, você era somente minha, mas não eu estava enganado, /b era somente seu, pela primeira vez eu era de alguém.  
  
Eu me aproximei mais do seu rosto, fechei os olhos e rocei me nariz no seu, foi quando fui surpreendido por um beijo, meu corpo inteiro estremeceu. Eu abri os olhos e você sorriu debochado, eu achava que te observava mas era eu quem estava sendo observado, eu ri como sempre faço quando fico nervoso e me senti corar, você riu com mais gosto ainda, você foi a primeira pessoa que me viu tão frágil e entregue à emoção.  
  
Acho que estou ficando louco."  
  
Ciao... come stai?  
  
(Oi... como você está?)  
  
Domanda inutile!  
  
(Pergunta inútil!)  
  
Ma a me l'amore mi rende prevedibile  
  
(Mas o amor me torna previsível.)  
  
Parlo poco, lo so..e strano, guido piano  
  
(Falo pouco, eu sei... e estranho,)  
  
Sara il vento, sara il tempo, sara...  
  
(Será o vento, será o tempo... será...)  
  
"Voltamos à nossa vida de sempre, estávamos bem. Eu não disse o que sentia, mas você parecia não se importar e eu, sendo covarde, fui deixando pra depois. Você nunca exigiu sentimentos, era apenas prazer, mas eu necessitava dizer só não sabia como. Novembro passou, chegou Dezembro e, com ele veio a neve cobrindo Hogwarts, faltava uma semana para o Natal, as aulas foram interrompidas e eu não tinha nada pra fazer quando resolvi dar uma volta fora do castelo.  
  
Neste tempo você estava estranha, mas eu fingi não perceber, foi só quando eu te vi chorando lá fora que eu resolvi enfrentar a situação."  
  
-Oi, Gina.  
  
Ela não respondeu. Draco senta ao lado dela e fica olhando o horizonte.  
  
-Quer me contar alguma coisa.  
  
Gina, neste momento, começou a chorar mais forte e mais desesperado.  
  
-Vai embora Draco! Será que eu não posso ficar sozinha uma única vez?!  
  
"Você me olhou com os olhos vermelhos e eu pude ver sofrimento e uma luta interna. Seria eu o responsável por aquela dor? Eu fiquei desesperado, mas não sabia como agir, nunca fui bom com mulheres chorando, principalmente quando é a mulher que eu amo. Sim eu amo você Gina Weasley.  
  
Eu fiquei te olhando e você foi embora correndo pra dentro do castelo, eu não fui atrás de você. Que idiota eu sou! Aquele era o momento de dizer tudo o que estava dentro de mim."  
  
...fuoco!  
  
(...fogo!)  
  
"Foi quando me veio o estalo. No dia de Natal ia ter outro baile, aquele seria o momento perfeito. Eu te surpreenderia"  
  
E scusa se ti amo e se ci conosciamo  
  
(E desculpe se lhe amo, mesmo se nos conhecemos)  
  
Da due mesi o poco più.  
  
(há pouco mais de dois meses)  
  
E scusa se non parlo piano,  
  
(E desculpe se não falo baixo,)  
  
Ma se non urlo muoio.  
  
(Mas se não grito, morro.)  
  
Non so se sai che ti amo.  
  
(Não sei se sabe que te amo.)  
  
O salão estava ricamente decorado, a ceia já tinha passado agora era apenas o baile, por isso o ambiente estava a meia luz e as mesas já não estavam mais lá havia apenas a pista de dança e algumas cadeiras e mesinhas nos cantos do salão.  
  
Havia um palco e nele estava um belo rapaz louro de pele pálida que cantava apaixonadamente e bem próximo ao palco, estava uma linda ruiva que não sabia se ria ou se chorava. A música acabou e o rapaz desceu do palco se dirigiu à ruiva e lhe entregou uma rosa. Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente. O salão estava em silêncio, não se sabe se realmente as pessoas se calaram para assistir o acontecimento ou se para eles estava silêncio por que só existiam os dois naquele momento.  
  
-Você é maluco Draco. - Disse Gina ao apartar o beijo.  
  
-Eu, sim. Ah! Mas eu te amo. - Draco deu um estalinho em Gina.  
  
-Gina você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo!  
  
Rony estava com o rosto púrpura, Harry estava ao seu lado para impedir que ele pudesse matar alguém, ou melhor matar o Draco e Hermione apenas fazia gestos para Gina indicando que ela estava muito feliz por ela.  
  
Gina entrelaçou suas mãos nas de Draco e disse:  
  
-Desculpe Rony, mas eu amo o Draco.  
  
Os dois foram embora do salão deixando um Rony muito contrariado e um Harry totalmente abobado e surpreso. Agora eles iam comemorar como somente eles sabiam fazer.  
  
Io, sí.  
  
(Eu, sim.)  
  
Ah, ma ti amo.  
  
(Ah, mas eu te amo.)  
  
E então gente o que acharam? Me escrevam mesmo que seja pra dizer que está uma porcaria, essa é minha primeira song publicada e não podia ser com outro casal alé do meu favorito, né? Em breve estarei publicando uma fanfic sobre eles esperem só até eu ter um bom número de capítulos escritos.  
  
Beijinhos ^_^ e até a minha próxima fic. Só mais uma coisa, a música é Imbranato do Tizziano, nem se é assim que se escreve qualquer coisa desculpe. 


End file.
